Sparkling Cookie/OvenBreak
}} 'Sparkling Cookie '''is an Epic Cookie released alongside his combi pet, Bow Tie Bottle, on December 19, 2017. He starts Sparkling Parties wherein he pops balloons which explode into Sparkling Jellies for points. Skill Begins the Sparkling Party at given intervals. Jump and Slide to fill the small gauge. The more filled the gauge, the more balloons will appear during the Sparkling Party. Blow up the balloons to create Sparkling Jellies. Level Up for more frequent Sparkling Parties. Magic Candy Special balloons appear during the Sparkling Party. The stronger the enchanted power, the more points you earn for Sparkling Jellies. Story ''This is the day. You have received an invitation to the famous Sparkling Party. You open the door of the party hall, and Sparkling Cookie greets you personally with his dazzling smile and offers a glass of Sparkling Juice. All the guests are fascinated with his impeccable manners and looks: his boyish rolled up sleeves and bouncy bubble hair. It is going to be the best holiday party ever! A Cookie that shines as bright as the stars at tonight's masquerade ball. Though raising a glass alone, everyone cannot help but notice an elegant, charming smile. Statistics Cookie Messages New * This one is on me! ;) Loading Messages * Let the party begin! * Thank you for coming! * Perhaps another glass...? ;) * What can I get you? * Would you like a refreshing drink? * Oh, your place is on the dance floor! * This one is on me! ;) 1vs1 Race * You're not on the guest list today! * No more Juice for you! * No, it won't be easy for you! * Let me amaze you! * I always win! ;) * Yes, yes... Whatevs. Tired * The party's over... Lobby Daily Gift * "Hi!" * Here again I see. * What can I get for you today? Like * Haha, there's still more! * This special order's just for you! Talk * Savor it, taste the aroma! * A new drink...just for you! * Can't make juice with a hammer... * For the next drink, I need orange sugar crystals! Gift *I didn't know you could read minds...Hehe. (Given Orange Sugar Crystal) *Could you leave it there please? (Neutral) *Ah, please keep it! (Given Golden Hammer) Relationship Chart * Vampire Cookie: Oh, Vampire Cookie is probably my most regular visitor! * Cheesecake Cookie: The best hostess around! * DJ Cookie: The real party begins when DJ Cookie arrives! * Purple Yam Cookie: Um, please calm down, sir! Here, a complimentary drink! Updates * April 28, 2018 ** An unlock goal, reaching Escape Level 15, has been added. * July 29, 2019 ** Energy slightly increased. ** Combi bonus changed from "+30 Energy" to "+12000 points for Sparkling Jellies." ** The number of balloons is now limited to a fixed number. ** Balloons are easier to pop. ** Sparkling Jellies are easier to collect. ** The magnetic effect enabled during the Cookie’s ability has its magnitude increased. ** Extra jumps will be available for a short amount of time once the Cookie’s ability is over. Trivia * Upon Sparkling Cookie's release, his skill was much better than intended to be and he could get high scores well beyond the standard amount for most players at the time - it was not uncommon for him to score 10M before the very first Big Energy Potion in Shattered Kingdom. Breaking the current maximum score at the time, he immediately gained attention. This was quickly fixed on his day of release by reducing the number of balloons during his Sparkling Party ability, to prevent him from taking over the meta of the game. * Sparkling Cookie is one of the few Cookies who has multiple sets of sprites when jumping and sliding which swap around at random, the others being Yoga Cookie and Whipped Cream Cookie. * One of Sparkling Cookie's quotes, "Oh, your place is on the dance floor!" is a phrase commonly used during weddings, implying he may do work for multiple types of parties. * Sparkling Cookie was accidentally shown off early on the Official Korean Cookie Run: OvenBreak Twitter page, as the new start up page for the holiday update starring Sparkling Cookie in the center was being used as a header for the account two days before the Cookie was officially announced. * Sparkling Cookie is based on sparkling juice, which is juice that has been carbonated and is usually packaged similarly to champagne; a carbonated white wine. ** It is also likely that Sparkling Cookie is based on champagne, but references to alcohol needed to be censored in game, so sparkling juice was stated instead. This is similar to what happened to Vampire Cookie, whom is based on red wine. * The object that Sparkling Cookie is holding is a cocktail shaker. * Sparkling Cookie was released during the holiday season as a Cookie to celebrate New Years with. Champagne and sparkling drinks are very popular in New Years celebrations, and a cork is often popped off a bottle at the first second of the New Year in celebration. * Sparkling Cookie is the third Winter Holiday themed Cookie. The other two are Carol Cookie and Macaron Cookie. * Sparkling Cookie's 2018 April Fools message was "The best mixture is a teaspoon of happiness and a handful of love!" * Sparkling Cookie's response to the 2nd Anniversary Cake was "Such a great occasion for a cake! Thanks!"